Alien Reguran
Not to be confused with Alien Regulan from the Dark Horse Ultraman Tiga manga '' are a group of aliens from , the fourth planet of . Subtitle: History Ultraman Tiga Alien Reguran was known for his wickedness and treachery. One day, he approached the Bemudar Space Station. After the father of the GUTS member Rena sent five warnings, Reguran was prepared to use his laser blasters. However, the blasters had trouble, so before TPC was forced to destroy his spaceship, he himself left the spaceship in an escape pod while his child and wife died. After TPC called Rena's father and his co-worker back to Earth, Reguran attacked them and crashed their rocket. Rena left for the site before the rest of GUTS left as well. After landing, Reguran killed the co-worker and captured Rena's father. Then, as GUTS arrived, Daigo found Rena, but the two were discovered by the alien, who then captured Rena and began to torture her with electricity on the cross. Rena's father then tried everything to rescue her, but couldn't due to a force field. He then revealed Reguran's treachery. Reguran was just about to kill the father and daughter when GUTS arrived. Reguran then teleported out of his pod, which was set on self destruct, and enlarged himself. GUTS came outside and Daigo transformed into Ultraman Tiga. After a short battle, Reguran clearly couldn't defeat Tiga. He then took off for the sky but was caught up by Tiga in Sky Type. The two raged and Reguran fell to the ground once again. There, he tried to attack Tiga with a windmill but failed. He then pretended to surrender, but ambushed our hero and tried to choke him to death. As Tiga's Color Timer began to blink, Rena and her father in the GUTS Wing 1 attacked the alien. The hero and alien then engaged in a beam battle of Fire Stream vs. Ranbalt Light Bullet, Reguran was quickly overpowered and then destroyed by the light bullet. Trivia *Voice: Takeshi Kuwahara *Suit Actors: Toshio Miyake, Shun Hirosawa (mostly) *Designer: Hiroshi Maruyama *Alien Reguran has a motif based on salmon fillets. *Although not physically seen, Alien Reguran is one of the kaiju and aliens to make up Beryudora's left arm in ''Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Ultraman Dyna Another Alien Reguran, named , appeared in Ultraman Dyna. Captain Zoyaka was the self-declared "worst person in the universe." He first appeared on the Super GUTS main screen, proclaiming his attack plans on Earth. However, the Super GUTS deployed four GUTS Eagle Gammas, two GUTS Wing 2s, and a whole squadron of GUTS Wing Crimson Dragons to combat the threat. The threat was repelled, then Captain Zoyaka declared another attack using the Comet Bomb, sending tons of comets to Mars. Asuka and Mai were there to pick up a new weapon: the Specium Gun, and a new weapon was deployed: Mountain Gulliver 5. However, even after that, it was still not enough to stop the comets. The Artdessei, a squadron of GUTS Wing 1s, Mountain Gulliver 5, and Asuka in the GUTS Eagle Alpha all tried, but still could not save Mars. Captain Zoyaka (and two others) then teleported Asuka away to torture him with punches and kicks, but Asuka transformed into Ultraman Dyna and used the Solgent Ray on the comets and helping Reguran pods. Captain Zoyaka was presumed to be killed in the wreckage. Trivia *Captain Zoyaka is a completely new design of the Reguran costume. *Captain Zoyaka, in his second appearance in Super GUTS main screen, was holding an Alien Reguran action figure holding a windmill, representing the Reguran's appearance in Ultraman Tiga. This was a very much indirect commercial for the Ultra Monster Series. *Captain Zoyaka is merely a part of Shin Asuka's dream and a figment of his imagination; whether the character really exists or not is questionable. Mirror Fight 2012 Alien Reguran reappeared in episode 1 of the miniseries, Mirror Fight 2012. Data - Zoyaka= Alien Reguran Captain Zoyaka :;Stats *Height: 2.6 m *Weight: 200 kg *Origin: Asuka's Dream :;Powers and Weapons *Pods: Captain Zoyaka commanded a vast Reguran army, each soldier piloted his own fighter pod. *Teleportation: Captain Zoyaka can teleport victims. *Comet Bomb: Captain Zoyaka created a bomb that is almost indestructable, and can create a huge explosion that sends comets onto a targeted planet. :;Weakness Alien Reguran Captain Zoyaka does not truly exist. He is only part of Asuka's imagination. }} Merchandise Alien Reguran has been released two times as part of the Ultra Monster Series. The first edition (1996) was released in conjunction with the broadcasting of his episode. It is made of dark grey vinyl with dark purple in the other parts. The figure itself had a very glossy finish. The other is the 2000 ver., which features a lighter tone of colors as well as glittering silver instead of grey. Captain Zoyaka only had one figure release in the 1997 ver. in conjunction with the broadcasting of his episode as well as Mountain Gulliver 5. The figure is made of red vinyl with silver and another layer of spray painted silver. Alien Reguran was number 89 in the 1996 ver. and 50 in the 2000 ver. Captain Zoyaka was number 89 EX. Merchandise yyyyy.jpg 48927620549661.jpg Gallery Ultraman Tiga Aln_Rgln.jpg Regulan1.jpg Regulan2.jpg Regulan3.jpg Ultraman Dyna Alien Regulan beats up Asuka3.jpg|Alien Regurans beat up Asuka Alien Regulan beats up Asuka2.jpg Alien Regulan beats up Asuka.jpg Miscellaneous Alien_Reguran_imode.jpg reguran.gif Alien Reguran.png|Alien Reguran in a Stage Show Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Mirror Fight Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Ultraman Tiga